Freeing the Prehistoric Animals
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends freed the Prehistoric Animals in The Lost World: Genesis Park. Later that night, back at Pangea, Radcliffe begins his interview on his own t.v. show. Radcliffe: You know Professor Mosquito Amber had a dream, Creating all Extinct Animals. Either Prehistoric, Others from hundreds of years ago. Manehattan is a perfect site, To make my own captivity. Svengallop: Camera rolling! Radcliffe was getting avoid with Svengallop's high and mighty ways. With the foals and children, They begin their animal rescue mission. Alexis: That's why Grandpa was in a hurry for us to come here, He knew they were coming. Dipper Pines: So, Grunkle Ford was trying to protect us by forcing us to stay home. Mabel Pines: Even Svengallop wanted the Journals to free Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Instead, We've forced ourselves into a trap. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: There's gotta be a way to stop those evil ways. Jim: What's the plan, Yuna? Princess Yuna: We need to free those animals. Buford Van Stomm: I know something Professor Amber did sent a backup plan. Grenda: Backup plan, What backup plan? Buford Van Stomm: (takes out a pair of chain cutter) Me, You, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders, Grenda. Bart Simpson: Good call, Man. Radcliffe: As you can see, Gentlemen. My uncle has started his plan. So now, It's my turn. Buford, Grenda, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders came. Soon, They've start freeing the animals. Sweetie Heart: Wow. An Elasmotherium. Elasmotherium: (grunts) Princess Skyla: And look, A Scutosaurus. Scutosaurus: (grunts) Grenda: I found a Woolly Mammoth. Woolly Mammoth: (trumpets) Princess Flurry Heart: Look, It's the Velociraptors and Smilodons. Armor Bride: (approached to the cages) I hope they can be tamed. Radcliffe: It will be a great pleasure to present all the extinct animals for our finest tourist. Flurry Heart, Skyla, The Royal Crusaders, Grenda and Buford are opening the cages, still continuing freeing the Prehistoric Animals and till they freed a Triceratops, Torosaurus and other horned dinosaurs and prehistoric rhinos. Radcliffe: Making my own Prehistoric Zoo in Manehattan will be the greatest.... Svengallop: Incoming!!! Just then, the Triceratops busted through the tent. Triceratops: (grunts and charged at one of the trucks) Velociraptors: (gathered together) Svengallop: Smilodon! Alpha Male Smilodon: (chasing Svengallop and bites his bottom) Svengallop: (yells like Goofy and flies in the air) The several Prehistoric Animals destroying half the camp. As for Svengallop, He fell right back on the ground. Then, Skyla hears the baby Carnotaurus close by. Princess Skyla: I hear something. Come on! Princess Flurry Heart: Skyla, Wait up! (as she and the Royal Crusaders caught up with her) Radcliffe: It appears we're not alone on this island. Search everywhere! Svengallop: Do we have to, Radcliffe?! I've just got attacked by that Smilodon! Radcliffe: Just Go!!! Svengallop: Yes, Sir. Svengallop gathered the poachers to begin the search party. Armor Bride: (is carrying the infant Carnotaurus) It sure is heavy. Princess Flurry Heart: Scander, Sweetie Heart, Britney, Let's give her some helping hooves. Scander: We got your back, Sis. (as they help Armor Bride) Thorax: Are you girls crazy!? Armor Bride: He has a broken leg! We need him to get back to the RV! Britney Sweet: Right behind you, Armor Bride. Stanley Pines: (opens the 4x4 jeep's door) Just make it snappy! With the others, Yuna had to warn the rest of her mentors. Ford Pines: You know how to work it, Yuna? Cassim: Exactly how you use this elevator. Princess Yuna: Okay, Test it, Princess Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: (testing the High Hide Elevator) It works! Then, the 4x4 Jeep drove by. Just then, Jay spotted something inside it. Jay: What the heck is that? Princess Yuna: A baby Carnotaurus and It's got a broken leg. Then, There was a roar from Carnotaurus. Soon, Yuna had to meet with her friends. Princess Yuna: This is not good. Sunbeam: Where are you going, Yuna? Princess Yuna rushed to the RV and warned the others. The Journals glows red as a warning of danger. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225